tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Victoria
Faith Victoria is the Master of Lancer in the Oceanic Holy Grail War of Fate/Fools★Gold. Faith Victoria is the mother of Alexandria Elizabeth Victoria, the original choice for the master of Lancer. However Faith found out about her families' attempts to force her daughter to fight in the war. In response she volunteered herself and took up the banner as master in order to protect her daughter from the horrors of war. Profile Background Faith Victoria, or Bee to her friends, is a forty year old women who was once known as The Red Witch of New Orleans. In her youth she was and assassin and a enforcer for the Mage Mafia. Her notorious pyromania and her flair of wearing classic pointy hat gained her the nick name The Red Witch. During her time in the mafia she clashed with both the Church and the Mage association. This confrontation ended with her being forced to assist them in their operations in slaying Dead Apostles hiding out in america. During this time she ended up meeting her future husband, who at the time was a member of the Church. At the time of their meeting the two hated each other. Faith was a criminal, gangster, and a murder, the worst type of sinner. Her husband Marcus Victoria was practically a saint. The two argued mercilessly and getting under each other's skin was a obsession for the both of them. Eventually the Duo and the group of exterminators were forced to fight against a Dead Apostle who was going by the name Tom Kittens. Despite his none threatening name the group took him vary serious. They came into the battle prepared to fight against the evil, but the beast proved far more cleaver than they realized. When the group entered his lair they were ambushed by A succubus and a red Oni. The battle ended in a devastating defeat. In desperation Faith set the entire building on fire and dragged Marcus out of the building on her back. Tom Kittens and his familiars escaped, but the Church would continue to hunt them. After the battle Faith was done with the hunters. She had fulfilled her side of their bargain and was returning back to her old organization. As a token of friendship the two sat down and shared a drink together. They drunk in the memory of their old hunts, in the memory of their fallen comrades, and to their own survival of the ordeal. The end result was both Marcus and Faith both got stupid drunk. In their drunken stupor they shared a night together and in the morning they went their separate ways. Marcus returned to the hunt of Kittens. Faith returned to the mob. Faith's time as a assassin was short lived after her returned. Two months later she discovered that she was pregnant and left the life for good to take care of her daughter. Faith spent the next ten months living off the money she had stored up. After she gave birth to her daughter she took up the job as a assistant for a day care while going to classes at night to become a chief. It was during this time in her life that Marcus returned. A series of random fires had broken out in New Orleasn and the Church thought that Faith might have been involved. The fires were of a magical nature and her Pyromania was well known among the community. Marcus was sent to investigate her. It was to his great shock that he discovered that she was one not actually involved and two had a daughter. It took a lot of probing, listening, and indirect questioning for Marcus to figure out that the kid was his. After he discovered that the girl was his daughter he immediately approached her and demanded that they be married. This prompted their usual steam of arguments, but eventually Marcus won her over. For the next fifteen years Faith lived a life of quasi peace. She had opened up a quite successful pastry shop and was making a decent living for herself. However the mob in the city wanted a piece of her profits, which she denied. As a result of this they began to attack her store. She responded by burning them alive. Eventually the conflict between her and organize crime took the attention of a young cop by the name of Crow. Crow, who knew magic when he saw it, soon became fast friends with Faith. Crow helped keep some of the gangs away from her shop, and she watched Crow's back without him knowing it. It was due to her intervention that Crow was not confronted by either the Church or the local mage guild. She also pulled strings with her old partners to keep most of the magical enforcers away from him. Of course at times her connections were not enough and a aspiring new boss would seek to make his name by putting down the troublesome cop. Faith would see to it that the new boss would have a accident of the fiery kind. Despite her side bar struggles with Crime Faith's daughter grew up oblivious to her mother's troubles and past. She did study magic as Faith saw it necessary to pass on her magecraft, however her association to the Mages Association was at a flat zero. As a result Faith did not have any worries about her getting into any real trouble. That all changed however when she intercepted a man delivering a letter to her daughter. The letter was from her father's side of the family. They demanded that Faith's daughter Alexandra participate. The family had dreams of grand nature. They wanted Alexandra to fight in the war and win the grail and then use it's power to bring their family to prominence. It was a fools's wish, but one they were willing to bet the lives of a distant family member on. Of course Faith said no, but the Victoria family main branch pulled some favors. It became clear that they were going to use influence in the church to either force her daughter to go or send her husband. Faith wanted neither of the two to fight in this fool's war. As a result of this Faith decided that she herself was going to fight. Her decision came as a effort to protect her family and her own secret desire to fight. Faith still missed her days of using her magic in battle and the view of a truly impressive flame. Appearance Personality Faith comes off as a sweet and thoughtful person. In truth however she is a paranoid, cruel, and sadistic deviant. It is through great effort that she acts the way she does. Her first response to most things people say or do is negative. However she stops herself from expressing that and instead says something that is kind, thoughtful, or generally helpful. This force of habit is the result of her working on her marriage with Marcus. When they first started she was as crude and blunt as the day she walked the streets as a enforcer. However though considerable effort, and a general desire to make their relationship work she managed to place up a wall that prevents her true feels from just coming out. As a result of this Faith often pauses before she speaks. Faith is also a pyromaniac. She loves to see things burn. She has taken control over this in her maturity, but she still has that inner demon lurking inside of her. Her love for pyromancy was one of the deciding factors when she came to the war. In the back of her mind she desires to burn things like she did in the old days and revel in the violence. This desire is tempered, but it is still there. Faith also has a tendency to treat anyone under the age of twenty as children. That does not mean she won't kill them, she has killed children before, but she talks to them as a adult would to a child. Role Fate/Fools★Gold Other appearances Abilities 'Magecraft' Faith Victoria was born with the Element of Fire and the Origin of Bees. As a result of this Origin Faith is capable of creating Bees at will. These bees serve as her eyes and eears and can be used to perform various tasks. One of her favorite things to do in the past was to summon up a swarm of Bees and let them infiltrate a enemy position. They would then exploded into flames catching the entire structure on fire. She would then sit back on a nearby hill and simply enjoy the blaze. Some times she would even bring wine. Another favorite use of her Bees is to have them sting a person. The venom in the bee's stinger is then transformed into flames and then causes the person's blood to catch on fire. Her more recent application of her Bee's is to have them go around and connect nectar from plants. That nectar is then converted into magical energy and used to restore her mana, or turned into mana honey. Mana honey is a more condense version of it and can be used in baking cookies that restore mana, cakes that restore mana, or even used as a spread across other food items. Mana honey is dangerous however for children and old people. In the past faith had used it to kill a old mob boss who had a particular sweet tooth. 'Fire Magic' Standard Fire spells. Faith uses fire magic to shoot balls of fire, steams of fire, and to heat items up to the point they become red hot and unable to touch. She also uses flames to weld things together, to weaken things on a structural level, and to keep herself warm. 'Reinforcement' Faith is decent at Reinforcement, despite Crow's attempts to increase her proficiency. Equipment Robe of The Fire Rat - A Mystic Code that acts as a defense against heat and flames. The robe protects faith from the heat of hes and other's flames. Seal of Fire - A powerful magical jewel that amplifies the power of fire spells. With the effect of the amulet a simple fire spell can be ranked up by one perimeter. A small fire ball that can burn a chair can now be large enough to burn a entire table. A fire ball that can take out a house can now take out the block. Oven of Perfection - A magical Oven that can instantly rise to a certain temperature and instantly shut off at a certain time, command, or result. Familiars After gaining a significant amount of mana thought her honey collection, Faith begins to user her Origin to corrupt the bodies and minds of criminals and homeless people in Sydney, Australia. She does this by corrupting her targets body with her Bee orgin. This warps their bodies to taking on Bee aspects and making them apart of the Bee hive mind. As a result of this her familiars are completely under her control. Another method she uses of creating her familiars is to take a dead human corpse and planting one of her orign created Bees inside of it. She then uses her mana to restore the body and have the Bee control the familiar. She then corrupts the body with her origin turning the body into a Bee person. That person also falls under her hive mind. Beehave Beehave is one of Faith's Bee generals. He was created from a serial killer by the name of Kent Kittens, who is the cousin of Tom Kittens. Kent attempted to kill Faith and was subdued by her. She then corrupted him into a Bee soldier. After his corruption she realized his use and made him one of her Bee generals. Using the Hive Mind aspect of her Bee corruption she was able to pass onto him the knowledge of magecraft. Beehave was born with the Origin of Attachment. This allows him to attach things by manipulating his origin into his magecraft. Using this Beehave is able to attack small bounded fields onto glass. These bounded fields are called Sun Domes. The Sun Domes allow the absorption of 70% of lights energy. That energy is then transformed thought fire element manipulation into mana. Fifty percent of the energy absorbed by Sun Dome goes to Faith's mana store, but the 30% goes to Beehave. Using this Beehave is able to amass a large amount of mana due to his many Sun domes. These Sun Domes have been placed on every window of all the Sky Scrapers in Sydney Australia, and on most of the cars. Beehave worker Bees go out and place these bounded fields on any window they can find. Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Masters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Magi Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Characters in Fate/Fools★Gold